And He Falls For The Dancing Type
by LexiiBaybii-xo
Summary: [[Cory In The House]] Newt Falls for the new girl, who just happens to be the PrimeMinister of England's daughter. They have dinner at the white house and a bit of jealousy arouses. Accidents and tears. Meanwhile, Meena falls for a blast from the past...
1. New Everything

**Chapter One: New Everything!**

* * *

Leila heard a knock on her bedroom door. At the same time, she heard her computer bleep – she was on msn. It was about 11pm. 

"Come in," she yelled. Her mother walked in.

"Leila, you okay? Get some sleep – you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Are you absolutely sure that you want to go to a "school"? I mean, Washington Prep? What a name! I could always get a -" she said.

"Mum, I'll be fine, honestly. I want to go. I want to mix with other kids. Please let me give it a chance."

Leila was not the average 15 year old. She was the daughter of the British Prime Minister. Her mother, Claudia, was a supermodel, and her brother Max, well, the two didn't get along. They were about to start school for the first time. Leila had just earned herself a Scholarship in a drama club out of school.

Monday morning came.

She arrived at this new place – buzzing with kids. The one place she was not familiar with was school. Max was with her, looking as emo as ever, with his jet black hair falling over his eyes. They walked inside. People were staring. Leila and Max didn't like it. Leila bumped into a girl wearing a tonne of jewellery and trapped her hair in her locker.

"Oww," she screamed.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she said, apologetically.

"I will be once my hair is out of my locker.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Leila by the way. I'm new. I'm originally from London." She said.

"I'm Meena, originally from Bahavia." Meena said.

"Really? Have you ever known a Leila Dewitt?"

"Yeah, we used to be best friends why?" she said.

"That's me. Oh, my gosh this is amazing."

"No way. I haven't seen you in years."

"It's been a long time. My dad's in office this year." Leila said.

"Yeah I heard about that." Meena replied.

"Well, it's my first day here. I bet you can remember me being home schooled." Leila said.

"I remember well. Is Max here with you?"

"I thought you'd ask that. As a matter of fact, he is! He's messed himself up a bit. Max!!" Leila yelled. He was too busy talking to some girl over by his locker. The smile on Meena's face disappeared as soon as he saw him with this other girl. "Max!!"

"What?" He screamed.

Meena always liked Max, and he always liked her. Ever since they were really little.

"Hey, Max, remember me?" Meena said.

"No," he said.

"Don't be rude" Leila said, hitting him. "It's Meena you div."

The two started to talk. She backed off to give them some privacy. Leila, at the time, wore flat but bright pink shoes, footless black tights, a short denim skirt, a long white sleeveless top with a large red rose on it and her long brown hair was loosely brought back by a butterfly clip.

"They look so sweet together." She thought she said to herself.

"Yeah they do." Came a voice from behind her.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Most people do. I'm Newt. Livingston really, but you can call me Newt." He said.

"Livingston? As in the senator and SCJ Livingstons?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that's nice! I'm Leila. I'm new here so I don't know many people. I know Meena, and my brother obviously."

"Do yo need help getting to know the place?"

"Yeah, that would be great." She said, smiling.

Just as they started to walk off, a guy came around the corner with a walkie talkie and something large that looked like a metal detector.

"Leila Clarissa Dewitt, 15, 1 brother, lives in West End, London, dancer, singer, all that showbiz stuff."

Leila stared blankly at him as if to say "what the -"

"Who are you?" she immediately said to try and stop her thoughts from being said.

"Jason Stickler, my father runs the CIA. 001." The strange stick of a boy replied. "Do you like my...gadgets?" he said at last.

"Did you buy them off Ebay?" Leila said. Newt laughed with her.

"Watch it. I'm on to you. Just because you're the PMs daughter doesn't give you the right to take over the -"

"I don't really plan on it." She said. "Oh, look at the time, better be off to chemistry. Come on Newt."

"Wait I'll go with -" the stick freak tried to say.

"NO!!" Newt and Leila shouted at the same time. Leila started to walk off. Newt pulled her arm back.

"Chemistry's that way." He said, and smiled.

"Oh, right." she said. "It's my first day, cut me some slack." They walked off in the right direction together.

* * *

Okay, I know this is only the first chapter, and it's quite long, but I am writing more.. **PLEASE** REVIEW && TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT xxx 

Loves Xx


	2. Fire Me Up!

**Chapter 2: Fire me up!**

* * *

Leila was busy in chemistry doing an experiment. She'd done everything before with her tutor and was 100 certain about what she was doing. 

"Okay, just a bit more acid -" she began.

"Need any help?" She heard Newt say.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, done this all before. It's easy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive." She said. She was holding a lighted match and he picked up a chemical which, unfortunately, had no label on it. Leila, somehow, knew exactly what it was. She put the flame over her experiment.

"Maybe adding a little of this will -"

"NO DON'T -" she tried to say. Before she knew it, her experiment had gone up in flames - the liquid was apparently highly flammable.

"Aaaaaagh," she screamed. The flames died down a bit.

"Thanks!" she said, sarcastically.

"You might wanna take a look at your wrist." He said.

"Now, why would I do that?" she said.

"It's its..err.."

"What?"

"It's on fire!!!"

Leila's friendship bracelet that Meena had given to her about 6 years ago had also gone up in flames. It was a stringy cotton one. No wonder.

"Shoot," she screamed, and ran the cold water over her wrist. Newt got the fire extinguisher and shot it all over her hand. Leila was now completely covered in white foam. All eyes were on her.

"Phew, that was lucky." Newt said.

"Again, THANKS! I look like the abominable snowman. Ugh, it's all burnt." Leila looked upset.

"I'll buy you a new one." Newt said, trying to cheer her up.

"It's okay, Meena bought it for me years ago. Ugh this stuff sticks to you like glue." He tried to help her get the foam off.

Ten minutes later, when Leila was all de-foamed and removed the burnt bracelet, she began to finish off writing up her experiment. She was thinking about what she could have added to her method as a joke: 1. add acid. 2.pour highly flammable chemical over it. 3. light a match and put it in experiment 4. set wrist on fire etc.

She smiled at this thought, though her thoughts were shattered when a piece of paper hit her foot. She opened it up and read it. She had no doubt it was from Newt because of what it said.

"Leila,

Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get you all foamed up and sticky. I promise I'll make it up to you. Anyway, I meant to ask you earlier if you would like to come see our show on saturday. Tell me later."

That was that. Leila smiled at the note and was about to write one back when her teacher approached her.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" he said. Leila looked down at her desk. "A note." he began to read it."

"Well, Miss Dewitt since it's your first day here I'll let you off with a warning. I would have thought a girl with such education and class as you wouldn't even think of enrolling herself in such 'blah blah blahhh'" The words started to trail off in her head and she completely shut herself off to him.

"I, err," she stuttered. The bell rang.

"Ah, you're very lucky, like I said, a warning, it better not happen again.

"Yes, sir, erm, bye." She said as she backed up and scurried out of the room with her head on her left shoulder, trying to escape the embarrassment.

"Leila, wait." She heard Newt say.

"What?" she said, in a bit of a temper.

"Woah, chill dudette. Like I said, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. You did know that note was from me?" He said.

"Yeah, it's normal for people to go spraying foam from a fire extinguisher on me daily," she said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry - it's no big deal. Usually you can get away with things like that."

"What spraying people with foam?"

"No, passing notes, but he's been all funny since he got a divorce 2 months ago."

"Right, so, weird." she said.

"So, do you want to go on saurday?" he said, eagerly.

"I'll ask. I have this dinner dance thing to go to at the White House in the evening and I'm performing some sort of ballet I've been practicing for years."

A thought suddenly rushed through her head. _Oh crap,_ _I did not just tell him I like ballet did I? shoot!_

"As I was saying," she cut in, "My dad's friends with the Pres, so I have to go, and I'll end up dancing with my brother again."

"No offence dudette, but he does seem a bit strange." Newt said.

"He's more than strange, he's completely abnormal. I live with the pain of it. But at the end of the day, he's my brother and I love him." Meena came up to them.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hi," Leila and Newt both said in unison.

"You talking about the dinner dance thing on saturday?" she said.

"Yeah why?" Leila asked.

"Our friend Cory lives there. You've seen him right Lei?"

"Yeah, he's in my chemistry class." Leila looked at Newt with a solid hard facial expression as if to say "lots of weird things go on in there."

"His dad's the chef there." She said.

"Really? Wow," Lei said.

Newt thought: _Shut up Meena! I like her._

"That's great." Leila continued.

Newt thought again: _Damn._

I'll talk to you later Newt, I have some frees coming up so - " she began.

"Oh, wait, you need a number." He ran after her. He grabbed her arm and wrote hus number on it. She realised it was in permanent marker.

"Now it'll always be with me." She said, smiling and laughing at the same time.

"Yeah," he said, just smiling.

"Well, yeah but, no, the pen was permanent." She said. Meena laughed.

"I'll see you latez guys." she yelled, and caught up with her brother. Newt watched her as she walked off.

* * *

Okay, the third chapter is coming soon, so please, again review..:) 

Thanks xx

LovesXx


	3. Cuts, Bruises and Disappointment

**Chapter 3: Cuts, Bruises, and Disappointment**

"Cory what am I gonna do?" Newt said to Cory. The were at their usual table in the quad.

"For what?" Cory said.

"Well, theres this dudette, Meena's best friend or something like that." He started.

"Here we go," Cory said.

"Hey! Anyway, she's going to this dinner dance at the White House."

"I heard about that. The Pres is desperately trying to impress her family for some reason."

"The thing is, I dunno if I should ask her if I can go with her or not - I can't dance. She's over there talking to her brother." Newt said.

"Whoo, nice choice, man."

"She's pretty, smart, funny -"

"Dude, you're falling for this girl. And you've known her for 2 hours."

"I know, it's so weird, it's new to me." Newt said.

"Aww," Cory said. Meena walked over.

"Meena, you know that girl over there?"

"Yeah she used to be my best friend. Leila, over here!" Meena shouted to her.

Leila started to walk over again. She smiled at all three. Newt could feel his heart pounting in his chest and the adrenaline rushing through his body.

"Hey guys, you must be Cory," she said, to Cory. "It must be pretty amaz living in the White House."

"It's aiiight. It's not everyday you make friends with the PMs daughter" he said. "You're not like Sophie are you?"

"NO, I dont't scheme, only in my free time." They all laughed.

"Newt's been dying to ask you something Lei," Cory said. He pushed Newt's arm.

"Leila stood there wide-eyed looking directly into Newt's eyes. She was lost in them already. All eves were on the two.

"Err, yeah, do you..." he began. He started to think about what he was going to say next. "do, you want to come over to mine and watch us play, you know, so you know what you're gonna see on saturday, if you decide to come of course. Your brother can come too, that'll keep Meena quiet."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I've just got to check it with Max later that's all."

"Coolness." He said.

"So..." Cory cut in. "Who's hungry?" All of them agreed.

* * *

That afternoon Leila was in the hall staring blankly into her locker with doubt written all over her face. She seemed deep in thought. Newt didn't understand why she had her head in her locker. 

"Hey, Lei, whassup?" he said.

She didn't respond

"Hellooo???" he said, waving his hand infront of her.

"Oh, sorry, erm. nothing you would know, it doesn't matter, how are you?" she said, trying to drop the subject.

"I'm fine, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking, about the rehearsals for this thing on saturday. I'm really not sure if I can make it. ButI will ask."

"Okay," He said.

"I really want to go and - Oh my God!!!!" she said. She noticed her brother limping. She went to him.

"Max what happened?" she said.

"Got beaten up by this guy." he managed to say. His eye was black, his knee was hurt and he had scratches across his throat.

"WHO??" Leila said angrily.

"That guy over there." Max said, pointing to Cory. Leila walked quickly over to him.

"Cory, why did you beat up my brother?" Leila asked him.

"I dunno." He said.

"Well, you better think of a better reason mate. Ugh, this is ridiculous."

"You ready to go?" Newt said to all three of them.

"Yeah."

* * *

That afternoon, Leila and Max went with the three to Newts. Max stayed as far away as possible from Cory as he could, without looking weird. They did their homework and Leila listened to them perform. She was really impressed. 

" So, how long have you been in this band for then?"

"I dunno, about 8 months," Meena said.

"Wow." Said Max, smiling at Meena. They were lost in each other's eyes.

"Yeah, I know. We only know a few songs though." Cory added, scowling at Max

"Well, it's better than none." Leila said. Her phone rang. "Just excuse me for a sec." She flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart it's mummy." Claudia said down the phone. Leila rolled her eyes.

"What now?" Leila said.

"It's about Saturday -" Claudia began.

"Oh, yeah, I have to ask you something," Leila said, "my friends have invited me to watch them perform some songs on Saturday, around 5-ish. Can I go?"

"That's what I was ringing about." Her mother said. "The rehearsals are at 4:30pm and last until 5:30pm. The dinner starts at 6pm.

"Can't I just miss one rehearsal? Please mum, PLEASE." Leila begged.

"I'm sorry Lei but you're going to have to pass this one up. There'll be other shows." Claudia said.

"This is so unfair." Leila said.

"That's life for you honey."

"Okay, I'll tell them. Love you." Leila put the phone down. Newt was behind her waiting to know the results.

"So?" He said, smiling, full of energy.

"That was my mother. I can't go on Saturday." Leila said, trying to let him down gently. The smile on his face faded quickly.

"Oh," he said, "did she say why?"

"I told you about the rehearsals didn't I?" They're at half 4 till half 5. It's no use. The dinner starts at half 5 and the dancing starts at 6:15."

"I could try and get there." he said, trying to cheer her up. She sighed.

"If you want. It'll be a disaster anyway." She sat down hard on the floor, with a thud.

He took her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be there. The pres knows me, and I'm sure I'll be let in."

"Thankyou." She mouthed at him.

* * *

The fourth chapter is on it's way soon.. xx 


	4. In the House

Chapter 3: The Prince, the Princess, the Best Friend, and the Weird Kid.

* * *

After that Tuesday, Newt and Leila became really close. So did Meena and Max. Cory was feeling left out because of this. He wanted to kill Max for liking Meena, and Meena wanted to kill Cory for wanting to kill Max. 

Saturday came very quickly. Leila had been rehearsing like mad, trying to get all the steps right. She had waited all week for this day. From day one, she had fallen for Newt. She was longing for him to be there that evening, so that maybe she could dance with him. She didn't want to mess anything up. It was too difficult for her to stay calm. She was nervous, thinking that he would care if she messed up when she knew that he wouldn't. Leila's problem was that she was too much of a perfectionist. Newt on the other hand was counting down the minutes until he would see Leila, well, trying to count down anyway. He was totally stressed out because he didn't know if he would be let in to see her.

"Newt why are you in such a rush?" Cory asked him.

"I've got to get to the White House to see Leila."

"Whatever. You really like her don't you?" Meena said.

"Maybe. Anyway, I can't stay and chat. Later." Newt said.

* * *

Leila stared at the clock. It was 6:20pm. Newt still wasn't there. _Where are you Newt?_ she thought _Please don't break your promise. Please show up soon._

"May I have this dance?" came a voice. She turned around. It was Stickler.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"An answer to my question." Leila was looking around for Newt.

"Could you move please you're blocking my view."

"Of what?" he said.

"The door."

"Newt isn't going to turn up you know. It won't be a surprise if he doesn't. He'll probably have forgotten about you anyway." He said. Leila didn't listen to this.

"If I dance with you will you shut up?"

"Yes." Stickler said. He was desperate to dance with her. After a few minutes, Newt turned up, looking tired. His eyes scanned the room for Leila. He saw her with Stickler and his heart sank. Leila spotted Newt and her face lit up. She had to think of a way to get rid of Stickler and fast. She hadn't pretended to faint for a while, and she knew that this would get Newt running to her to see if she was okay. She shut her eyes and threw herself to the floor. Newt pushed his way through the crowd of people and finally managed to get to her. She opened her eyes. Stickler had vanished. Newt held her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I am now."

"So, do you want to dance?" he asked her, nervously.

"I'd love to." She said. Walzy music played.

"How do you do this?" he asked.

"Just follow the beat. 123,123,123, etc. It's easy."

"No it's not. Dancing's like another language to me, but you can't speak it." he said. Leila was confused by this.

"Just follow my lead if you're stuck."

It was disastrous. Clearly Newt had never done anything like that before.

"Ow, stop stepping on my toes." Leila yelled.

"I can't it's too hard."

"We're gonna fall over in a minute." She said. They were out of control. Leila started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Newt asked her.

"This is just so ridiculous."

"I'm doing this for you." He said.

"Okay, calm down." she said.

The music slowed down. Cory and Meena showed up. Meena went to dance with Max and Cory felt jealous and left out, but he accepted that Meena liked Max, and that was probably never going to change. Leila looked at the clock.

"Newt, I'm gonna have to go, I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To change, I'll see you later."

"Don't change." he said. "I like you just the way you are." She smiled at this.

"I didn't mean that. I've got to get into costume." She let go of his hand and walked off.

"I'll be here, waiting for you." he said.


	5. If someone like you, Loved Me

Chapter 5: If Someone Like You, Loved Me.

Disclaimer: I didn't write the song...

* * *

Leila stood in the centre of the room. All eyes were on her. She could see Newt, but she tried not to look at him because he would distract her. Thinking about him was also a distraction. The music started. She remembered what Newt had said earlier: "I'll be here, waiting for you." These words reassured her. She started dancing. Every step was perfected . All delicate moves, graceful, as she moved from one place to the next. Before she knew it the dance was over, and the next girl came along. Leila was given a huge round of applause, but she wasn't happy with herself. She thought she could have done much better. She ran outside crying. She started to sing. 

I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?

The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try.

But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Found me!

So many secrets  
I've longed to share!  
All I have needed  
Is someone there,

To help me see a world  
I've never seen before -  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar!

If someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,  
If someone like you  
Found me!

Oh, if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Loved me...  
Loved me...  
Loved me!...

Newt heard the song. _Wow_, he thought. He just didn't really understand what it meant.

"Leila, what's wrong? That was incredible."

"I hate ballet now!" she screamed, and kicked the fountain.

"Calm down, wait, why do you hate it?"

"My best friend used to do ballet with me when I was younger. She died. I always hated doing shows without her."

"Wait, Meena's dead?" Newt said in shock.

"No, my other best friend Evie."

"Oh, good, cause that would have meant that I'd seen a ghost - freaky." he said. Leila laughed.

"It just reminds me of her. Performing now upsets me too much."

"Chill out, you'll be fine. That performance was great though." he said.

"Thanks, but I want to stick to singing, acting and hockey."

"You play hockey?" he said, amazed by this.

"Oh yeah, it's great when you're angry. I love it. I prefer it to ballet actually."

"Really? You're a very impressive person, Leila." He said, taking her hand.

"I'm sure you have lots of talents."

"Like what?" he said.

"You can play the guitar, you can make people laugh and you can blow things up."

"Yeah, the last one's really gonna be helpful to me." He said. Newt was amazed. He realised that the more time he spent with Leila, the more he understood things. The two of them sat together on the ledge of the fountain.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I don't know. First let me get over today." she said.

"Fair enough." she smiled. He loved it when she smiled. It completed the hole in his heart. He felt different. Leila stared into the water. Newt pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. _How do I tell her?_ he thought.

"Leila, the past few days have been absolutely awesome. I'm so glad I met you." He said. This lifted her heart.

"Me too." She said. He kissed her gently on the lips. It was the perfect moment. Leila looked at her watch.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late." she said.

"What for?" Newt asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'll call you later and tell you." she let go of his hand and ran inside.

"I'll wait by the phone." he shouted. He was so happy that he'd done what he wanted to do for the past few days. Leila had disappeared out of sight...


	6. Do You Trust Me?

**Chapter 5: Do You Trust Me?**

Leila went to school as normal on Monday although she wasn't feeling too well. Her head was throbbing and she felt really dizzy. She saw Newt, who was waiting for her by her locker. She thought it was really sweet.

"Hey." he said.

"Oh, hi." she said, as if she wasn't bothered about him being there.

"You didn't call me last night, or the night before. It was almost as if you were trying to avoid me. I rang your house and your dad picked up." he said, sounding a little angry. Leila suddenly started having flashbacks. The blood and fire and anguish all repeated in her mind. Screams went off inside her head, bright lights were the only thing she could see. Her head was spinning and her eyes shut. She fell to the floor of her own accord - this time, she was not pretending to faint.

She woke up in the nurses office, lying on the sofa. She couldn't remember any of what had happened. It was 10:15 when she woke up, over 2 hours after she fainted. She was in unfamiliar territory. Her short term memory had been erased.

"Where am I?" she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm the nurse and your in my office." the woman said.

"Why am I here?" Leila asked.

"You fainted." Newt said. Leila looked confused. Newt and Cory were standing beside her.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" She asked, looking quite scared.

"Come on Lei. I'm not some kind of stranger."

"How do you know my name?" she asked backing up.

"We're friends, remember?" he said.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! Or you, or you." She said, to all three of them.

"This may take a while." The nurse said. "She's suffering from amnesia. If I inject her with some of this her memory will be back in about 2 hours or so."

"Two hours? I can't have her running around not knowing who the hell I am or where the hell she is." Newt screamed at the nurse. She folded her arms and looked angry.

"Like she said Newt, it'll wear off." Cory said. "Come on Lei."

"I can't go with you, I don't know you."

"Look girl, you're just gonna have to trust us." He said.

They entered the hall, with this girl that had pretty much no memory of it. They felt like idiots talking to her as if she were stupid.

"There's Max. Max, w-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Getting my stuff to go to my next class." He said. "Like everyone else."

Newt smiled. "Well she remembers him."

"Of course she does, it's her short-term memory that's been erased." Cory said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Newt said, now looking as stupid as Leila.

"Oh, look and there's Meena. Meena, I haven't seen you for years. And your still wearing my bracelet."

"What is she talking about?" Meena asked Cory. Leila stood with a smile on her face as if she were on steroids.

"I wear that bracelet everyday, where's yours?" she asked Leila.

"Oh it's right -" she looked down at her wrist. The bracelet wasn't there. "I don't know." She said. Newt had guilt written all over his face.

"She lost her SHORT-term memory." Cory said, emphasising short to make it clear to Newt. "The injection the nurse gave her should help her to remember things in about 2 hours."

"Look at her! She's demented." Meena said. Leila still had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Two hours later... 

"Well, let's test her." Newt said. "Hi Leila, I'm Newt."

"I know you!!" she screamed.

"Of course you do, he's been helping you about the past two hours." Cory butted in.

"Leila, can you tell me what happened on Saturday night?" Meena said.

"Well..err..I...I remember being at this thing in the White House, and then, you, you and you were there, and I danced with you." she said, to Newt.

"What else happened?" Newt said, hoping she'd remember that he kissed her.

"I don't know. I remember that sometime ago, I blacked out."

"That would be this morning." Newt said.

"Yeah and by the way, what happened to my bracelet?" Meena asked her.

"Newt burned it." Leila said, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes. Anyway, Meena, can't wait for tonight, it's going to be so much fun!"

"Well, she remembered that." Meena said.

"What's happening tonight?" Cory asked.

"Well, Leila's letting me stay over."

"Oh yeah that reminds me. We're going to Carritone Park." Leila said with excitement.

"Carritone Park?" Meena said, looking worried.

"Hell yeah, it's amazing there."

"No it's not. Everything I remember, is a blur."

"Has your memory been wiped out too?" Newt asked her.

"No, no. It's just...A few years ago, a strange man, about 40, came up to me. I had no idea who he was, He grabbed my arm and tried to take me away. My parents had gone to the other side of the park, leaving me on my own thinking that I was capable of staying alone, just for a few minutes. And then, he pulled me up, dragged my behind a rose bush and threw his hand over my mouth so no one could hear the screams. My parents would take me there every week and I would shake and cry. He was still there, waiting. The odd time I'd see him go for different girls. My parents had no idea what was wrong with me and still to this day I haven't told them. I just fear that he'll be there, waiting for me." She had a nervous breakdown and started hyperventillating.

"Meena calm down. That was years ago. He won't be there today. Besides, Max will be there to protect you."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Her head was in the clouds by now. "It's all so freaky." she said.

"Of course it is - now get over it!"

"So what do you need to get tonight?"

"I'll see what we have. We're gonna need to put up the tent."

"TENT?" Meena said.

"Duh, everyone knows that sleepovers in a tent are better."

"Okay," she said, nervously.

"So, who you meeting tonight?" Cory asked.

"Oh, just a bunch of Max's friends. Leila and Meena squealed with excitement. The guys rolled their eyes. Newt stared daggers at Leila.

"Stop giving me the evils mate." she said. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." These words reassured him. He trusted Leila. But she still didn't know how he felt for her.

_I trust you Leila_ he thought.

"Oh, we better go, don't want to be late now." Leila said. "Come on, Newt." she said. He took her hand. She was as happy as ever. She was swinging their hands back and forth together. He'd never seen her so happy.

"What's up with you?" he said.

"What?"

"You're so happy that's all."

"Oh, do you prefer me being miserable?" she said, practicing her glowers and frowns on him.

"No, I love it when you're happy."

"It's just that I have such amazing friends." She said.

_Friends?_ he thought._ Maybe that's all we'll ever be!_


	7. Competition is a good thing, right?

**Chapter 7: But don't they say that competition is a good thing?**

Newt walked with Leila to their next class. The had French together. Leila was one of the few people in that school who was fluent in French. She was so well educated that he barely undertood what she was saying in English, let alone in another language. He sat at the desk next to her, watching her write. He smiled at her. She looked back at him and smiled. He kept staring. It began to annoy her at one point because it got too much. She desperately tried to ignore him but she couldn't. It was too upsetting to see that amazing smile that he had fade.

"Mr Livingston, is everything alright?" the teahcer asked him.

"Oh, er, fine."

"You seem to be in another world today." she said.

"He seems to be in another world everyday." Stickler said. "Particularly in my world." He said, staring directly into Leila's eyes. Leila looked up at boths Stickler and Newt and buried her head in her arms on her desk.

"I assume that you Miss Leila are this fantasy "world" that they're talking about." Most of the guys in the class now knew what she was on about.

"wh-wh-what?" she said, acting surprised. All eyes were on her. There was some laughing coming from Meena. She felt completely embarrassed.

"Right, well, we don't want any more disturbances now do we?" She said.

"N-no." Leila said. She was the innocent one. All she did was work. Now she was a distraction to pretty much every boy in her class.

* * *

Leila rushed out of the room when the bell rang. 

"Come on Meena. Let's get out of here."

"Waiiiiit...what's the rush?" Meena said.

"Just trust me okay, I'll tell you later." Meena was rapidly sorting her stuff in her locker when Newt ran up to them. Leila particularly wanted to avoid him.

"Hi," he said.

"Haven't you caused me enough embarrassment already?" Leila hissed at him.

Newt was shocked. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said, apologising. "So, need anyone to go with you this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice." Leila said.

The four of them went to Leila's: Meena with Max and Newt with Leila. Newt was desperately trying to show his affection for Leila. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. They soon arrived at Leila's.

"This is just how I remember it. I haven't been down here in years." Meena said. They came to an automatic gate. Leila entered a code and the gate opened. There was a fountain outside the front of the house, surrounded by a pond filled with goldfish. Her cats, Tommy and Honey were busy trying to get at the fish.

"It won't be long before they fall in." Leila said. Newt stared at the house in amazement. He was the only one in the group who had never seen Leila's house before. Leila flung open the large front door.

"I'm home!" she screamed. One of the maids came and took her stuff. Another one brought them a tray of drinks.

"Is there alcohol in this?" Meena asked.

"No, no, just our 4 o'clock usuals." Max said.

"Meena, do you want to put your stuff upstairs?" Leila said.

"Sure, if I can remember which room is yours. 2nd door on the left?" she guessed.

"That's the one."

* * *

Leila showed them around the house. To Meena it hadn't changed at all, except it had the feeling that it hadn't been lived in for about 5 years. At 4:30, Leila and the group made their way to Carritone Park. When they finally got there, Max ran ahead with Meena. Leila and Newt finally had sometime to themselves. 

"This is nice." He said. "Just the two of us."

"You're right. But you know what would be even better?"

"What?"

"Ice-cream." She said in excitement.

"Ooh, yeah, awesome, I love ice-cream." He said, and they both ran to get one.

Max introduced Meena to all of his friends. At the time, she was getting a lot of attention from the other boys. Max made it clear that she was his. Occasionally, she would look around to see if anyone was watching her. Newt and Leila went to join them with their ice-cream.

"Hey, look who it is." One of the guys shouted. "Miss Leila. Leila, Leila, Leila." He said.

"Hi Alex, it's good to see you too." she said, giving him a hug. When they broke, Newt put his arm around Leila's waist. When he'd finished his ice-cream, he put both arms around her and stood behind her, as if he was controlling her every move. Leila's phone rang.

"I'll just be a minute guys." she said and walked off.

"What's up with you and your sour face?" Alex asked Newt.

"Leila's mine. Back off. Or else."

"Or else what? You'll smash my head in with your guitar?"

"How do you know I play?" he asked.

"Max told me cause Leila told him that you do."

"Right whatever. Anyway. Stay away from her."

"Afraid of a little competition are we now?" Alex said. "You want a fight. Fine. Go for it. Show me what you got."

Leila was busy talking to one of her friends on the phone when all of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Newt and Alex arguing. They were shoving each other about hard. There was some laughing because Alex threw a punch and missed, but a second swing managed to catch the top of Newt's mouth. Meena could never stand the sight of blood. Leila flipped her phone shut and ran over to see what was going on.

"What in the world is going on here." She screamed. Meena looked as if she were about to vomit.

"Your friend here is afraid of a little competition." Alex said.

"I bet." Leila said. She turned around to see Newt's face dripping with blood. "Woah!" She said, in shock. "What the hell did you do to him?" she yelled at Alex.

"Nothing that you would ever understand Leila. He can't stand the fact that I won." He said, putting his arm around Leila. She hated it. She hated him for what he had done. Newt stared at them, filled with rage.

"Get off me!" she shrieked at Alex. "I'm not yours and never will be."

"Err, guys?" Newt said, blood rapidly pouring out of the cuts in his face.

"Oh, sorry, come on let's get you home Newt." She said, sympathetically. They walked off. Max and Meena followed them. They didn't want to be around a bunch of guys who're just looking for fights, like those ones.

"I told you that something bad would happen if you went there." Meena said.

"Yeah yeah," Leila said. "So, what exactly were you fighting about?"

"Oh, nothing really." Newt said.

"No, go on tell me." she said, desperate to know.

"Fine, if you must know, it was about you okay?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why on earth would you fight over me?" Leila said.

"Think about it Lei," Meena said. They got back to Leila's as quickly as they could. She was running around looking for tissue and antiseptic stuff.

"Right okay, just shove your face in that." She said to Newt.

"What?" he said, sounding reluctant to do it.

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"If you don't, I will." Leila said, impatiently. She ended up pushing his head into a sink full of boiling hot water. It had tea tree extract to help disinfect the cuts. She pulled his head back out of the water.

"Better now?" She said.

"My face, it hurts!!" he screamed in agony.

"Of course it does. It's meant to." She threw him a towel. "Go into the main room and put the TV on I'll be there in a minute. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure. Lemonade okay?"

"I'll see." she said. And he walked off to join Meena and Max.

"What happened to you?" Max said, surprised.

"Leila shoved my head in the sink."

"And I bet she filled it with tea tree oil too? I've had it before. She's a real little nurse she is." Max said.

Five minutes later, Leila returned with a 4 glasses of lemonade on a tray.

"There. Okay, just relax and dry off." She said to him. "Come on Meena, let's go put up the tent."

"Can't I just -"

"Now!!" she said, grinding her teeth. They slipped out of the back door and into the garden. Everything was there for them, the tent, the poles etc - they just needed to set it all up. Leila was used to going on camping trips with her family.

* * *

Newt sat watching TV with Max. 

"So, when are you going to ask her out properly?" Max asked Newt.

"What?" He said.

"You know. It's so obvious."

"What is?"

"You hang around together all the time, and everyone keeps saying how cute you look together, so just go ahead and ask her out. She won't say no." Max said.

"How do you know?"

"You kissed her for heaven's sake! She'll say yes. I know her."

"Yeah but she ran off after."

"She always does that. She's a bit weird like that. She says she has to be home before 11.30 otherwise she thinks she's going to get some witches curse."

"Really? that's cute. But weird."

"You're telling me?" Max said. "I live with it. Apparently it'll wear off in 6 months or so she says."

"What can I say, she's unique."

"Oh, definitely. If I wasn't her step brother, I'd ask her out." Max said.

"Alriiiight...Okay, I'll do it. I'll get it over and donw with -" Newt said.

_Wait, step brother?_ Newt thought._ What's Leila hiding? Why won't she tell me? Who is she really?_

"Tonight. I'll come here again."

_And I'll find out who she really is!_


	8. Shadows of Evil Or Not?

**Chapter 8: Shadow of Evil..Or not?**

That same afternoon, Newt went home with a huge question mark hanging in his head. He wanted to believe Leila, but he didn't like the fact that she had lied to him? Or had she? When he got home, he ran to his room and immediately started playing his guitar, writing really depressing songs, and soon he became frustrated and started playing notes at random and eventually the afternoon ended with him smashing his guitar up with a chair. He kept bashing his head against a wall until he had a headache. He was in serious need of anger management.

At 8pm, he went again to Leila's with Cory. They were all in their tent watching a DVD.

"What the hell was that?" Leila said, looking at a shadow outside the secured tent.

"I don't know. It's coming closer." Meena said, then screamed.

"Calm down. I'll go see what it is." Max said, stepping outside.

"You're so brave." Meena said, Leila rolling her eyes.

"Hey man, what're you doing here?" Max said. He was glad that it was only Newt and Cory.

"I wan't to speak to Leila." he said.

"Well, let's have some fun with the girls first eh?" he said. "Let's scare 'em a bit shall we? Shake thinks up a little."

"Awesome." Cory said.

"NO!" Newt said. "I just want to speak to Leila."

"Well it's your loss mate." Max said. Newt walked off.

The girls sat inside the tent. They could see the branches of the large ofld oak tree hovering over the top of their tent. There was the sound coming from what they thought was the tree.

"What was that?" Meena said.

"Relax. It was just an owl." Leila said. She then heard a really deep sound.

"That was NOT an owl!!" Meena screamed.

"Okay, that wasn't." There was a light flickering outside the tent and then Meena heard what she didn't want to hear.

"Th-that-w-was.." She stuttered.

"BEAR!!!" They both yelled together. They were jumping around in the tent trying to keep themselves safe and didn't want to be attacked by this "bear".

"CALL ANIMAL CONTROL." Leila screamed to Meena. "CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!!!" The girls started to scream uncontrollably. They piled all of their stuff around the edges of the tent and they thought that this would stop the "bear" getting in.

"Wait a sec." Meena said.

"What?"

"There are no bears in Washington. And I wonder where Max went." There was total silence outside the tent. Meena unzipped the tent, only to find Cory and Max standing there with a giant branch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Meena screamed.

"Having a bit of fun." Max said. Meena was screaming so much that Max ended up running up the road with her chasing him. Leila stood outside with folded arms and a look of thunder on her face.

"I'll just..be...going now..."Cory said.

"Yeah." Leila nodded to him. All the lights of the houses nearby were turned on and people came outside to see what was going on. Leila and Max's parents came outside.

"What's going on? We leave you two outside for a few minutes and then the freak show comes to town." Her step dad said.

"Sorry, it was Max's fault."

"Don't you dare blame your brother. We all know that he's the only innocent one in this family. Besides, he's not even around. You can't blame him." He said.

"Look, honey, you know what boys are like, disturbing the girls. Max should take some of the blame." Her mother said.

"But what would he do to upset them? He would never do anything like that. I know my son. Who would have helped him?"

"True." She said. Leila stood there open mouthed as if to say "WHAT? HE PLAYED IS PART IN THIS!!"

"Inside, Leila."

"But -"

"Now." Her mother insisted. Newt showed up. As soon as they were about to go through the door, police sirens went off. A van soon arrived after. It was the animal control. Max showed up, with Meena.

"Holy -" Max was about to say. Meena covered his mouth with her hand.

"Max, do you have anything to do with this." His father said. Leila looked at him, innocently.

"Actually, I do." He said. "I caused it all. I'm really sorry." He apologised. He wasn't the normal teenage boy. He was sympathetic and always stood up and was there for his step sister.

"Thankyou." Leila mouthed at him. "Meena, you rang animal control?"

"Yeah, I rang them when you were blocking up the corners so that that stupid "bear" couldn't get in." She said, looking at Max.

"Maximus Adam Dewitt. I'm incredibly disappointed in you." His father said. Max rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys." He said. Leila hugged him.

"It's okay. JUST NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!"

* * *

The police were taken care of and everything was sorted. Meena and Leila went back to enjoying their evening. Newt pulled Leila back by the shoulder.

"Well, hi." Leila said. "You missed a great show. Looks like the blood has dried up." she said. He didn't laugh.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"We need to talk." Newt said, dragging her aside.

"What's up?" she said.

"You that's what."

"What about me?"

"Who are you?" he asked her. He sounded incredibly stupid. She laughed.

"I mean, who are you really? Max told me he was your step brother. What's going on Leila? Why haven't you told me?"

"It's really hard." she said, with a tear in her eye.

"Don't you trust me?" Newt said.

"Of course I do. I just hate bringing it up."

"Bringing what up?"

"The fact that Max isn't my real brother. It's too hard to say, you probably won't understand how hard it is for me."

"Well I can try."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"YES!"

"Okay, well, around 10 years ago, I remember being in a car crash. From that, the only memories I have are seeing a white light, a huge fire and in an ambulance there was a body on a stretcher." She said, and broke down into tears.

"Gosh." Newt said. "But what does this have to do with Max being your 'step brother'?"

"I was just getting to that." She sighed. "That body on the stretcher..."

"Go on."

"Was my dad. He died half an hour after being rushed to hospital. It was the most awful moment of my life. Until now."

"Why is now awful?"

"I hate having to bring it up. Ever since, I've pretended as if I was part of their family." She said, referring to her step father and step brother. "My mother soon got married, to a politician, who, as you know, is now the PM."

"Oh." He said.

"I know, when I found out I was getting a new family it broke my heart.It was too painful. I wanted a brother or a sister, but I didn't think I'd get one that way."

"I see."

"And ever since, I've been competing with Max. He always had all of the attention."

"Leila why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I was afraid." she said. He laughed. She stared at him as if to say "this isn't a laughing matter."

"Of what?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like me if I didn't have a stable background." He didn't know what this meant but he acted as if he did.

"Lei, you really thought that?" He said. She looked at him sideways.

"You know that you can tell me anything. I won't say anything to anyone. I promise."

"Promises are made and just as easily get broken."

"Not any that I make. I've always kept mine."

"Can I get that in writing?" she said. He smiled.

"I'm sorry that I never trusted you earlier."

"It doesn't matter anymore. In fact, I came here to ask you something different." he said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I'd like you to be my girlfriend Lei. As in properly cause -" he said, rambling on nervously, thinking she'd turn him down.

"Absolutely." she said.

"ALRIGHT!!"He said, wanting to high five Leila. She laughed.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then." she said. She went up to him, not knowing whether to hug him or kiss him or what.

"Yeah. Okay." He said, and grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a goodnight kiss.

"Okay," she said, _that always works_ she thought


	9. My December

Chapter 9: My December

* * *

By December, Leila and Newt were still going strong - the same for Meena and Max. Cory was still all alone, but not for long. And Stickler, well, no one had heard about him for a month, since he fell from the roof of a bus... 

"So, what are you planning for the holidays?" Meena asked everyone.

"Same as usual. Sleep, eat, play guitar, watch TV, then sleep again. You?" Newt replied.

"Don't have a clue yet, might go away somewhere nice." Meena said. "What about you Cory?"

"I have no idea." He said.

"Do you guys actually do anything fun?" Leila said.

"What are you trying to say?" Meena stepped in.

"I'm saying that you should all try to get together and do something original. Last summer, Max and I decided to join a go-karting team -"

"Oh yeah I remember that. It was legend!!" Max interrupted.

"So you want us to go go-karting?"

"No. Just do something useful with your time. Holidays aren't just for relaxing you know." Leila said. Everyone gasped and stared at her, wide eyed.

"I can't believe you just said that." Cory said in shock.

"Come on, admit it. You must get bored at some time." Max said.

"Eh, true." They said.

"So what are you doing over the break miss 'I never TAKE A BREAK'!!?" Newt asked Leila.

"Max and I are going back to London. Got a few presentations to give and what not." she said. Newt was thrown by this.

"What??? How long are you going for?" He asked.

"The whole of the holidays." Max said.

"You WHAT? I can't go five weeks without seeing you! You're spending five weeks in London?"

"Christmas break is four weeks Newt" Cory said.

"It's still a really long time!!"

"You can't blame her Newt, she lives there." Meena said.

"Actually two weeks in London, two weeks in Sicily. Irg owns a resort there, with giant outbuildings. Max and I have our own beach." Leila said.

"That is the COOLEST!!" Cory said.

"Yeah, too bad we can't go." Meena hinted.

"Hang on a sec guys." Max said. "Leila come here." He dragged her away from everyone else.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Max said.

"My mind was already there." She said.

"Good. So it's settled. Now they just need permission." The two went back over the the 'confused' group of teenagers.

"What was that all about?" Meena asked.

"Well, we just thought that maybe you would like to come to London with us and then Sicily with us, IF you want to. But you have to get permission to go out of the country. You'll be in good hands." Max said.

"Yeah." Leila said.

"Sweet!!" Newt shouted.

"All great, just one question. We can't afford plane tickets." Cory said. Meena, Max and Leila laughed their heads off.

"What's so funny about that?" Newt asked.

"Their parents have their own jet and will fly us over. They always used to." Meena said.

"Fly where?" a voice came. _Please don't be who I think it is, please don't let it._ Leila thought.

"Hello Leila." It said again. She turned around.

"Why. Why me? Why am I being punished? I don't deserve this? I'm cursed!!!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"What do you want Stickler?" Meena asked.

"I-"

"No." Leila immediately said.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"You want to come to England with us right?"

"H-hsh-sh-wow." He said. "You know we could use a mind like yours -"

"No. Don't go there."

"And test it wih little wires-"

"He went there."

"Come o-"

"No."

"But-"

"Nein."

"Wai-"

"Ah ba ba. Idon't want to hear it."

"Just hear me out-"

"I'm hearing it."

"Lei."

"Stop!!!" She screamed. "Now leave." He walked away.

"On one condition."

"Not going!!!"

"I want Sophie's spy tech." He said to Cory.

"What? that was her birthday present."

"Well if you want me tro be chasing after you-"

"Consider it done." Leila said.

"WHAT?" Cory yelled.

"Excellent." Stickler said.

"Now will you please leave."

"Consider me gone." He said. _But not for long!_

"Very demanding. Now how am I going to break the news to Sophie? That I need to give away her present. She plays with it everyday. She used it to go through my underwear drawer the other da- Maybe it's not such a bad idea at all." Cory said and ran off.

"Well, you know what they say." Max said.

"What?" Newt said.

"I dunno. I just thought it would rap up the situation."

"Wevs." Leila said walking off.

* * *

Back at the White House

"SOPHIE!!!" Cory shouted and ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her, crushing her at the same time."

"Get off me!!" she shouted.

"oh, uhh, sorry. Listen, can i have your spy tech please?"

"For how long?"

"Well, um, forever."

"Sure."

"Really. Cause it's your favourite. Where is it?"

"With someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I sold it." She said laughing.

"WHAT? For how much?"

"$500"

Cory shrieked. _And to think I only got it for $30._

Meena, Newt, Leila and Max would soon be in for a surprise.

* * *


End file.
